The Greatest Kickboxer
by Bobo Masato
Summary: *finished* Scarlet is trying to get over a bad realtionship, will Duke be the one to help her through?
1. Default Chapter

Hi, Bobo Masato here.  I want to thank Rouge-Doll and Cover girl for letting me join their G.I.Joe group.  Their group is awesome.  Also, they are both really good writers.  Read their stories if you haven't did so yet. 

I'm just worry you won't like my story after you read theirs, cause theirs are so much better O__O ;;

Oh, also, special thanks to Jet Li.  I posted a story (Drunken Master) here before but then I chickened out and erased it.  I thought no one care.  Li-san actually remembered me.  He encouraged me to post my stories.

I won't be posting this if it weren't for you!  Thanks Li-san.

but, I digress, onto the story.

The Greatest Kick-Boxer ch.1 

A lot of audiences gather inside the Sky Dome Stadium to watch the Internal Martial Art Competition.  The best martial artists around the world are all here to fight for the title.  Finally the competition reaches the final stage.  Everyone watch in excitement to see who will win.  Will it be the 5 time returning champion Terry Johnson?  Or will it be the beautiful newcomer Shana O'hara?

Televisions all over the world broadcast the event.  Terry smirks proudly and asks Scarlet, "are you ready?"  Scarlet looks at him with confident in her eyes and replies, "It is just like what we do in the training hall, right?"  Terry nods and says, "I will go easy on you, my love."  Scarlet bows and says, "may the best person wins."  They get into their stand and then run toward each other.

Their moves are flawless.  Even other martial artists are amazed and gather around the mat to see their moves.  Both have quick reflexes and powerful attack.  The spectators soon see that Scarlet is a better martial artists.  Terry notices that, too.  He keeps attacking Scarlet and releases everything he has on his girlfriend.  Scarlet blocks and dodges everything he sent to her way.

Terry loses his calm and attacks Scarlet disorderly.  She spots his weakness easily and throws him out of the mat.  Terry lands on the floor and the audience cheers.  Scarlet runs to help him up and smiles to him.  Terry is ashamed to lose in front of the audiences and international TV.  He turns his back on Scarlet and walks down the stage.  The referee holds Scarlet's hand up and declares, "Ladies and gentlemen, the new champion, Shana O'Hara!"

Her brothers walk up the stage and, one by one, they give their little sister big bear hugs.  Her oldest brother says, "this is going to bring so many business to the dojo!"  She smiles and looks around for Terry, but her boyfriend is nowhere in sight.  Her father smiles to her, "Congratulation, little one.  How about I treat you all to dinner?"  Scarlet shakes her head, "No, I will treat.  I can't let you paid for our dinner."

Her brothers say, "No way, we will not let either of you get the bill.  We are buying tonight.  Let's have Chinese.  You go and ask Terry to come with us, okay?  We will have some TsingTao!"  Scarlet walks to the parking lot and tears come out of her eyes.  She whispers lightly. "I am sorry. Terry."  Then she whips away her tears and returns to her family.  She smiles to her brother and says, "Terry left.  It's okay.  He hated Chinese anyway."

Scarlet calls Terry soon as she return home after dinner.  Terry isn't home, or maybe he is home but doesn't want to answer her call.  Scarlet looks up the sky and asks, "Mom, what am I suppose to do?"  She calls Terry fruitlessly for a week.  Then she decides to go and visit Terri.  She knocks on the door and Terri opens it.  He only has his boxers on.  There is a girl sitting in his living room.

Terri says, "Shana.  I just don't think thing is working out between us.  We are over."  Scarlet nods and smiles, "I understand."  She gets on her car, smiles and waves to Terri before driving off. In the middle of the way home Scarlet starts crying crazily.  She then cleans her face, get back into her house and voices, "I am starve! Is dinner ready?"

One month later, Scarlet's father walks past her room and sees her writing at her desk.  He goes in, looks at what she is writing and asks, "princess, why are you applying for Air-Force?  I thought you are going to ROTC with Terri."  Scarlet smiles and answers, "I feel like flying instead."  Her father pulls a chair and sits next to her.  He smiles, "he was mad at you for winning him at the competition, right?"

Scarlet nods.   Patrick O'Hara cuddles Scarlet and says, "and you are blaming yourself, are you?  You are thinking, if you would have let him win, then he will still be with you. Right?"  Scarlet nods again.  Patrick shakes him head and says, "You are wrong, princess.  If he leaves you because of that it only means that he is not good enough for you.  You deserve so much more than that."

A week later, Duke walks down the stairs of the Pentagon and collides with a girl.  Papers fly everywhere.  Duke helps the girl picks up the paper and sees Scarlet's application.  "Shana O'Hara.  Isn't she the girl who win the international martial art competition last month?"  The girl says, "I wouldn't know.  Why, are you interested?"

Duke nods, "Can I have her?"

Continue at Ch. 2 


	2. 2

Oh, oh, oh.  I almost forgot.  If by any chance you are reading this story, Happy Birthday to Miss Kris, another amazing writer. The Greatest Kick-Boxer Ch.2 

Scarlet's brothers and father bid her farewell at the train station.  Her oldest brother says, "you remember to call home everyday.  We will miss you so much."  The second brother hugs her tightly and says, "you surely you don't want me to beat the crap out of Terry for you?"  Scarlet giggles sweetly and shakes her head.  Her father hugs her and tells her, "Don't forget, my princess, you deserve the best."

The ride is long, too long.  Scarlet keeps remembering the time she spent with Terry.  It's depressing.  She starts reading her Martial Art magazine. Suddenly someone knock on the window.  An Asian man.  She then realizes it's her destination and gets off.  The man smiles, "must be some book you are reading to make you forget to get off the train.  I'm Tommy.  You can call me Storm Shadow."

"Scarlet.  Reporting for duty. Sir."  Scarlet salutes.  Tommy salutes back and they get onto a Jeep.  On the way there, Tommy asks, "so, what is a pretty girl like you doing applying for Air Force?"  Scarlet shrugs, "I need fresh air.  No air is as fresh as the air up there." Storm Shadow says, "let me guess, your boyfriend dumped you."

"If I say yes, my boyfriend friend dumped me and that's why I join the air Force, will you say I came for the wrong reason and sent me home?"  Scarlet asks.  Strom Shadow shakes his head and answers back, "I will be asking you if you like to go dinner and a movie with me tonight."  He stops the car, leads Scarlet into a building then the elevator.

Scarlet sighs, "It's just, I love him so much.  Everywhere I turn I see him.  I think about him when I eat, sleep, walk and even breathe.  I am so depressed, and sad, and…" The elevator door opens and shows a gigantic warehouse and people are practicing all sort of hand-to-hand combats.  Those people are much better fighter than Scarlet meet at Martial Art competition. Scarlet's eyes open wildly, Storm Shadow swears he sees stars in Scarlet's eyes.

"Welcome.  Scarlet.  I will show you to your quarter and you can start tomorrow."  Storm Shadow says.  Scarlet suddenly shouts, "NO!"  Storm Shadow jumps and asks, "WHAT?"  Scarlet says, "I want to start, I want to start now!  I want to do that, and that, I want to try that, too!  That looks so cool…"  The red hair beauty is as deliriously happy as a kid in the amusement park.

Storm Shadow smiles and says, "You can't do everything all at once.  You can pick one to start with.  What will you like to do first?"  Scarlet walks by all of the training, almost bouncing.  "Oh, look!  It's the form of Ying Yang, and Cuban Wrestling, and India pressure point attacking…"  Scarlet knows every form of martial art.  Strom Shadow says, "hey, Scarlet.  You were talking about your boyfriend?"

Scarlet looks at him puzzled, "What?"  Storm shadow reminds the redhead, "You know…depressed? Sad?  Eating?  Sleeping?  Breathing?"  Scarlet suddenly stops.  Storm Shadow bombs into her and asks,  "Now what?"

Scarlet watches as a man in black kicks and punches the wooden men with amazing speed, force and accuracy.  "Kick-Boxing, he is doing Kick-Boxing.  He is WAY PASS amazing!"  Scarlet murmurs.

Storm Shadow says, "That's Snake Eyes."  Now, if it's for any other human being, he or she will never get close to a man as strange and creepy as Snake Eyes.  But Scarlet is different, she wants to learn form only the best and she can tell Snake Eyes is the best of the best.  She looks at Storm Shadow and says, "I want to learn form him, please!"

Snake Eyes looks at Scarlet, and puts an empty bottle on top of a wooden man.  Storm Shadow says, "If you can kick the bottle, break it without it falling, then he will teach you."  Scarlet eyes shines with determination.  She jumps up, kicks it but missed.  She kicks it again and the bottle falls.  Storm Shadow catches it and says, "good job."  Scarlet says, "I am so bad.  You must be laughing at me inside."

Snake Eyes shakes his head.  Storm Shadow says, "You are really amazing already.  It takes other people a couple of hours to even touch the bottle.  You managed to knock it down already.  Keep trying.  If anyone is laughing you can use my blade…" Storm Shadow taps the blade at his back.  Scarlet's eyes lock on the bottle again.  She jumps up and kicks it.  Still, the bottle falls.  Yet, Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes can feel something different about the girl already.

"Sorry."  Scarlet says.  Storm Shadow puts the bottle back, "try again." His word sounds almost like a command.  Scarlet kicks again, and still fruitless. Storm Shadow keeps going, "Again!  Again!  Again!"  Suddenly, the bottle breaks.  It shatters but the bottom is still on top of the wooden man.  Snake Eyes nods and puts another bottle on the wooden man.  Scarlet shatters the bottle without knocking it off.

Scarlet manages to do something the top operatives need to practice for months to do.  Storm Shadow smiles, "you really got it, not bad."  Scarlet asks enthusiastically,  "Does that mean you are going to teach me now?"  Snake Eyes nods.  Storm Shadow sees stars in Scarlet's eyes again.

It's 11:00 at night.  Snake Eyes is still teaching Scarlet different moves of Kick-Boxing.  Storm Shadow comes in and says, "you need to have dinner."  Scarlet says, "but I am not hungry yet."  Strom Shadow says, "you will be once you stop.  You are so into learning his moves you don't even know you are hungry."

They go to the café and Scarlet asks, "How come Air Force had to learn hand-to-hand combat?"  Strom Shadow eats and replies, "oh, this is not Air Force.  We are Special Ops.  The other troops call us in when the situation got too series.  Our head, Duke, he came across your application and asked for your transfer."  Scarlet says, "I have to thank Duke.  This place is the best!"

"You will meet him soon."  Storm Shadow says.

Continue at Ch.3


	3. 3

The Greatest Kick-Boxer Ch.3 

Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes always get up early to go work out before the other operatives wake up.  Strom Shadow asks, "Can you believe that girl?"  Snake Eyes was planning to show Scarlet just a couple of moves; but after yesterday, he knows he is going to teach her everything.  No one ever take martial art that seriously.

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about her today.  With all the workouts yesterday, she won't be able to get up."  Storm Shadow opens the door to the training bay and sees Scarlet practicing the moves she learned yesterday.  Storm Shadow says, "I thought I told you to have a good rest."  Scarlet replies, " I can't sleep."

"Did you eat breakfast?"  Storm Shadow says.  Scarlet answers, "I don't feel like eating."  Snake Eyes smacks her head and Storm Shadow says, "you go and eat something, or you are going home.  You can't overwork your body.  Duke will not forgive us if we ruin his hand-picked operative."  Scarlet salutes and leaves.

Strom Shadow and Snake Eyes haven't finish warming up when Scarlet runs in and says, "I am ready.  What are we going to do today?"  Storm Shadow looks at her.  Scarlet is almost bouncing when she says, "are you going to teach me the air spin kick?"  Storm Shadow asks, "you think you are ready for that?"  Scarlet says, "I was trying to do it…but it's so hard.  I keep on missing…"

She then starts imitating what Snake Eyes do.  Not only she learns fast, she can remember what other people does by just looking.  Snake Eyes is really impressed.  He shows Scarlet the moves.  Scarlet then does it perfectly. "Yeah!  I did it!  I did it!  Show me more!  Show me more!"  The pretty operative cheers.

"Scarlet!  Leave those poor wooden men alone and get you pretty behind up here."  Strom Shadow yells.  It's only been 2 weeks but Scarlet is already better than any of the operatives around.  Storm Shadow is on a 10 ft high beam but Scarlet jumps up there in one swift move.  Storm Shadow jumps down and shouts, "Alright, guys.  Show her what you got…"

An operative runs up to her and attacks her.  Scarlet kicks him down the beam.  The kick is stronger then any kick of a man.  Scarlet punches another guy down and spin-kicks the next two.  After that she does a 3-kicks combo, and knock the next operative down the beam.  Snake Eyes comes in and looks up at his pride student.  "What do you think?"  Storm Shadow asks his friend.

Snake Eyes gives him a thumb-up.  Storm Shadow shouts, "Scarlet, get down here and get ready.  We are going on a mission in 20 minutes and you are tagging along."  Scarlet looks at them, jumps up high in the air, did a triple flip, a turn, a twist and lands on the floor without bending her knees.  Then she twirls around and bows like a ballerina.  Snake Eyes smacks head and walks away.  Scarlet laughs and follows.

"We have 20 officers down already.  The S.W.A.P. team is all wounded.  We tried the National guards but they say they are not advance enough to deal with it.  You are our last hope."  The commissioner says.  Snake Eyes nods.  He then sneaks in with Storm Shadow and Scarlet right behind him.  The triads are all inside.

Guard their weapons.  No one will get near them.   Snake Eyes signals Scarlet.  Scarlet at once makes her way behind the weapon and hides there.  Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow go get the hostages.  Suddenly, the hostages get up with guns in their hands.  "Don't even think about it!"  The Hong Kong Triad says.

Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow raise their arms.  The triad leader says, "You, at the back of the guns, get out of there!"  Scarlet comes out with her hands in the air.  The leader laughs, "a girl?  You really should go home and play with dolls where it's safe."  The leader walks up to Scarlet and touches her face, when one of the triad shouts, "No!  Becareful of her!"

Scarlet bangs the nose of the leader with her forehead.  She then punches and kicks all the people going her way.  Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow fights off the rest of the triads.  Storm Shadow sees the triads run toward Scarlet with knifes, and guns and chains and staff.  "Oh, Duke is gonna kill me!"  He runs to Scarlet.

Scarlet isn't even scared.  She kicks away the firing gun, with takes a few hair and barely misses her.  She jumps and dodges the robe, and then stops all the knifes and chains and staff and all the other lethal weapons one by one like it's an exercise in the training hall.  She is so fast, the triad can't even get close to her.

Scarlet sits on top of the Jeep and watches while the other operatives move the triads and the weapons out.  Storm Shadow says, "I have my doubt about bringing you, but I guess you proven me wrong.  You aren't even scared."  Scarlet says, "Are you kidding?  Did you see how close the shot is?  I almost die!  I have never been in fight like this!  Wait until my father tonight!"

Strom Shadow groans,  "Do you have to tell your father?  If he knows what happened tonight, he will put a gun through my head."  Scarlet laughs.  Snake Eyes comes up to them and Storm Shadow starts the car.

"Let's go home.  They can take care of the rest.  You know, Scarlet, I think Duke will be really proud of you to hear what you did tonight."  Storm Shadow says.  Scarlet murmurs, "Duke."

Continue at Ch.4       


	4. 4

The Greatest Kick-Boxer Ch. 4 

Scarlet follows Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow on a mission.  Storm Shadow says, "Keep an eye on the ground.  We are going up."  The two ninjas jump up the building roofs to look around when Scarlet sees something around the corner.  "Who goes there?"  A handsome blonde man comes out, "My apologies for startling you.  I am in search of a man who is dark, mysterious and take pleasure in swinging on rooftops.  Perhaps you have seen him?"

"If you are looking for Batman I think you missed the turn to Gotham City on the Freeway."  Scarlet smiles to the handsome blonde.  The two ninjas jump down and say, "Evening, Duke.  Nothing much up there."  Scarlet's eyes are wild open as she shouts, "you are Duke?"  Duke nods.

"But I thought Duke is old! I don't know you are young and handsome…" Scarlet stops and she blushes like crazy.  Storm Shadow laughs and says, "let's get started. Shall we.  Snake Eyes and I will take the top and you two can take the bottom."  The 2 ninjas get up to the roof again.  Duke smiles to Scarlet, "let's go."  They get to the door.

"Stay back."  Duke says when Scarlet asks, "Can I do that?"  Duke nods and Scarlet kicks the door opens and laughs, "I always wanted to do that."  Duke smiles, "Heads up."  The mercenaries run up to them.  Scarlet and Duke start fighting.  Soon, Everyone fall down except the 5 around Duke.  Scarlet watches as Duke fights all of them with punches so strong it can get through wall.

Duke kicks the man so far and high away Scarlet can't even see the man anymore.  Duke then does a 3-kicks-and-a-punch combo and knocks the rest of the mercenaries out.  Storm Shadow claps his hands and says, "I must say I am very impressed."  Duke looks at them, "You do realize I was in need of your assistance."  Storm Shadow laughs, "and made you miss the chance of impressing your girlfriend?  No way.  Her eyes almost pop out of her sockets."

"They didn't!"  Scarlet blushes.  Storm Shadow says, "I will go back to special Ops with Snake Eyes.  You go back with Scarlet."  The 2 ninjas leave.  Scarlet shouts, "wait!"  but the 2 ninjas' Jeep speeds off already.  Duke opens the car door and invites Scarlet in.  Scarlet blushes and get on.  Duke sees a wound on Scarlet's arm and says, "you are injured."  Scarlet smiles, "no big deal.  I am fine."

"Let me tend to the wound."  Duke takes out the First Aids kit and holds up Scarlet's arm.  Duke hand is warm and strong.  Scarlet can feel her hearts beating uncontrollably as Duke puts the medicine on her wound.  She grasps as Duke's hand touches her wound.  It's too much sensation for Scarlet to handle.  Duke looks at her with worry and asks, "The antiseptic must be stinging."

Duke blows gently on the wound.  The warm air form the handsome man is making Scarlet dizzy.  Scarlet manages to stay clam and smiles to Duke, "thanks.  You don't have to do that."  Duke smiles, "Do not give me such nonsense.  Your well being is my responsibilities."  Duke finishes wrapping the wound and gets on the car.  Scarlet says, "I never thank you for getting me in the special Ops.  I am really happy there."

"No thank is needed." Duke says.  Scarlet asks, "Duke, why did you pick me?"  Duke smiles and looks into the emerald eyes of his pride operative, "I'm enchanted by your beauty."  Scarlet is disappointed, "Oh."  Duke laughs and says, "my apologizes for such distasteful joke.  Your abilities are unmatched.  I will be an imprudent leader if I ignore such exceptional skill."

Scarlet smiles, slowly she drifts off.  Duke stops the car and looks at the red hair operative.  Scarlet is so pretty.  Slowly and silently, not to wake her, Duke puts his finger on the red, charming lips.  Scarlet's lips are soft and smooth as silk.  Duke smiles and wakes the beautiful girl up, "I believe it is bedtime for the princess."  Scarlet hugs him and says, "my dad calls me that.  Thank you.  Goodnight."  Scarlet runs into the building.

Continue on Ch.5  


	5. 5

The Greatest Kick-Boxer  Ch.5 

Duke wakes up early and sees Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes walking toward the Training Hall.  Strom Shadow looks at Duke and smiles, "Did you had fun last night?"  Duke glares at him and says, "I appreciate your incessant concern.  However, the connection Shana and I are completely professional."  Storm Shadow says, "Shana?  You two are on first name bases already?"

The three men enter the training hall and sees Scarlet practicing there.  Duke says, "You should have been resting.  Your wound needs rest to recuperate."  Storm Shadow says, "She will not rest.  She saw your moves last night.  She couldn't sleep.  She runs out here.  She tries your moves.  She never changes."

Scarlet sticks out her tongue and hits the wooden men again.  Duke is amazed how much she remembered just by staring at him. He compliments the beautiful operative, "Excellent memories.  May I?"  Duke asks, getting in a stand.  Scarlet bows and gets into a stand.  Then she runs up to Duke.  Scarlet's punches are strong and determined.  Her speed is amazing but she doesn't compensate her accuracy for it.  Every attack is precise.

Duke and Scarlet fight for a long time.  After almost 10 minutes of fighting Duke punches and kicks Scarlet right in front of her.  Scarlet is so hooked on the kick and punch she didn't notice Duke's another leg is sweeping her feet form under.  The beautiful girl falls down and Duke gives her his hand.  Storm Shadow claps his hands, "you are the only one except Snake Eyes who last more than 3 minutes with Duke."

Duke nods, "you have advanced significantly from what I saw you on TV."  The blonde commander pulls Scarlet up.  Lightheadedness suddenly hits Scarlet and she faints.  Duke catches her.  When she wakes up, she is on her bed.  Duke is sitting on her bed right next to her.  Storm Shadow frowns and says, "you didn't eat breakfast, did you?  I told you not to overwork your body."

Scarlet sits up and says, "It was 5am.  I can't find anything to eat."  Strom Shadow says, "It's all your fault.  Duke.  Your fancy moves made her forgot to eat.  Now she fainted."  Duke looks puzzled, "You hold me accountable for that?"  Strom Shadow smirks, "of course! You have to take her out to eat."  Duke stands up and helps Scarlet up, "It will be unwise to turn down a chance to have lunch with a lovely princess."  Scarlet blushes.  Strom Shadow swears he sees stars, a lot of them, in Scarlet eyes.

"Hey, Scarlet. Terry Johnson."  Storm Shadow suddenly says.  Scarlet replies, "who?"  Strom Shadow chuckles, "nothing.  Just checking something.  Have fun at lunch."  Duke and Scarlet leave the room.  "Do you have any food preference?  French? Italian?  Mexican?  I heard the Mediterranean restaurant has exceptional seafood."  Duke offers.

"I like anything."   Scarlet smiles.  Duke smiles back.  Then Scarlet asks, "Do you mind if we have hot dogs?  I don't feel like anything fancy."  Duke nods, "I am very fond of hotdog myself."  Duke stops at the beach and buys two hot dogs.  They eat and walk on the beach.  It's so romantic that Scarlet feels like she is dreaming.  Scarlet finishes her hot dog and Duke hardly eats his.  He gives his hot dog to her, "It appears that you are in need of it more than I do."

"Are you sure?"  Scarlet asks.  Duke nods, "Let me make a proposition. If you are to pay attention to your health, I will personally instruct you on your training.  You satisfy with that arrangement?"  Scarlet brighten up and cheers, "thank you!  Thank you!"  She jumps up and hugs Duke.  Duke smiles and hugs her back.

Scarlet gets back down and says, "I'll be the greatest kick-boxer in the world!"

Continues at Ch.6 


	6. 6

Guess who reviewed my story!  It's Top Hat!  Yeah! 

TWO, FOUR, SIX, EIGHT, WHO DO WE APPRICATE, TOP HAT!  TOP HAT!  YEAH! (jump around doing my cheerleading routine.)

Why am I so excited?  Because Top Hat is my favorite writer with the best Duke+Scarlet Stories.  It's extra special if your hero grants you approval.

If you are still reading, (I hope you are 9__9) Thank you, Top Hat.  Your words means a lot to me... 

The Greatest Kick-boxer Ch.6 

Duke is inside the Pentagon, talking to the Secretary of Defense with Hawk.  After that Duke looks out of the window and smiles.  Hawk looks at him.  General Hawk is like a father to Duke.  "My guess is a girl."  Hawk says to Duke.  Duke stares at Hawk.  Hawk says, "the reason of why you smiles by yourself like an idiot."

"Pardon my inattentiveness.  I should attend to the matter in Middle East."  Duke says, getting his files together.  Hawk says, "I never see you smiles like that.  She is really something."  Hawk's telephone rings, "Hello, General Hawk.  I am sorry to inform you that you have two operatives wounded during the last mission.  Storm Shadow and Scarlet, I believe that's what their names are.  They are on their says to the hospital right now."

"Scarlet?"  Duke says.  Hawk asks, "Duke, that Scarlet girl.  Is she the reason you smiles like that?"  Duke looks at Hawk.  Hawk pats Duke's shoulder and says, "my son, you are in love."  Duke says, "Pardon?"  Hawk says, "I never see so many emotions form you.  Look how worry you are.  Go see her, and don't come back until you asked her out."

Duke arrives at the hospital and sees Scarlet on the bed, talking to Storm Shadow.  Scarlet sees Duke and blushes.  Storm Shadow nods and says, "I better go back to my ward.  You two talk."  Duke sits down next to Scarlet, Scarlet beams, "I am sorry, Duke.  I am fine!  Really. I should be more careful.  I don't know what come over me.  I don't mean to make you worried."

Duke doesn't know what to say.  He just smiles.  Scarlet smiles and says, "So, when are you going to take me out?"  Duke is dumbfounded, "Pardon?"  Scarlet says, "You were gonna show me some extra special moves, are you?"  Duke chuckles, "You tend to your health.  When your physical condition are suitable, I will show you techniques that exceed your imaginings."

Scarlet smiles, "Thank you."  Duke is tongue-tied.  He can't find a way to express his feeling for Scarlet.  He composes himself and says, "Pentagon has many affairs that require my attention."  Scarlet waves her hand, "Bye-bye." Duke goes back to the Pentagon.  He lies on the bed and looks up to the ceiling.  Scarlet's smiling face appears in his imagination.  He falls asleep thinking Scarlet.

A week past, he goes to the Special Ops, thinking about what to say to Scarlet.  But he still can't imagine how to carry it out.  He goes in and Snake Eyes is practicing by himself.  Storm Shadow says, "I can already tell form your disappointed expression that you looking for the red head.  She is just out to lunch at the Mexican restaurant.  She didn't eat breakfast again, so I send her away without martial art training for a day as punishment."

Duke goes into the restaurant and sees Scarlet reading a Kick-Boxing magazine.  He sees another guy walks up to her.  "Hi, Scarlet.  How is everything going?"  The guy asks.  Scarlet smiles back, "Hi, Terri."  Duke had heard about Terri quite a bit and wanted to punch the guy for a long time.  Duke can't believe Terri dares to show up in front of Scarlet again.   Terri pulls up a girl and says, "This is my fiancée."

Scarlet is smiling.  She doesn't seem to mind.  Terri still have to push it, "so, Scarlet.  Are you seeing anyone?"  It suddenly occurs to Duke, he is going to do something to Terri that's better than punching the exasperating guy.  Scarlet looks at Terri and says, "actually…" Duke walks up and says, "good afternoon, princess.  Forgive my tardiness."

Scarlet looks at Duke.  He sits down next to her, "I will make certain that I arrive ahead of schedule at our dates from now on."  He holds out his hand to Terri, "Good afternoon."  Terri looks at Duke and says, "Lt. Johnson, ROTC."  Duke smiles back and says outloud, "Col. Houser, head of Pentagon Special Ops. Take a seat.  We can have lunch together."  Duke pulls a chair for Scarlet.

Terri is mad as a cow sees red.  Duke holds Scarlet's chin and says, "There are salsa on your face, princess."  He then leans toward her and kisses the sauce off her face.  Scarlet almost faints.  Terri says jealousy, "so, Scarlet.  What have you been up to lately?"  Scarlet is still gazing at Duke in a daze.  Duke smiles and wraps his hand around Scarlet's shoulders.

"Shana is among my top operatives.  She mostly work top priority and Solo missions.  I believe you can recall the hostage situation ROTC failed to deal with last month?  Shana was the one who handled that."  Duke says.  He is practically saying that Scarlet is kicking ROTC butt.  Terri is quite.

"Princess, your nacho is getting soggy." Duke holds up a nacho and puts it next to Scarlet's mouth.  Scarlet slowly and shyly opens her mouth and takes the nacho.  Duke then puts his finger into Scarlet's lips.  Terri says, "how long have you know each other anyway?"  Duke looks up and says, "I had been pursuing Shana since the Martial Art Competition, after she defected you."

"Princess, shall we dance?"  Duke pulls Scarlet out to the dance floor.  Terri looks at them and says, "Do you believe that guy?"  His fiancée says, "he is amazing."  Terri screams, "What?"  His fiancée looks at the Duke dreamily.  Duke wraps his arms around Scarlet's body and leads Scarlet into a sensual dancing.  He leans forward to kiss Scarlet lightly on the forehead.  Terri stands up, "I'm leaving.  You can stay if you want."  His fiancée says, "Okay. I will stay."  She looks dreamingly at the handsome Duke.  Terri shouts, "oh, I don't believe this."    The ex-lover matches away.

Duke smiles,  "To see the one gave you such emotional sufferance this infuriated is most gratifying."  Scarlet smiles to Duke and says, "Thank you.  I don't know what to do if you weren't here.  It's nice to have a lover like you."  Duke looks into Scarlet eyes and says, "Then allow me to be your lover.  For my mind is infatuated by you, my princess."  Scarlet's eyes fill with tear of joy.    


	7. 7

Woo...Cover Girl write me a review, too.  Thanks.  Cover Girl is the nicest person around.  She has been so nice to me. 

Cover Girl is an excellent writer.  I read all her stories ^__^ I read her Cabaret Girl story twice!  ^__^ Thank you, Cover Girl.  Thanks again, Top Hat.

The Greatest Kick-Boxer Ch. 7 

Scarlet and Duke walks out form the movie theater.  Duke smiles and says, "Is the movie satisfactory for you?"  Scarlet smiles, "I enjoyed the movie, yes.  Everything is nice with you."  Duke smiles and holds her close.  It is so nice to have his princess in his arm.  Duke cuddles Scarlet as they go into a Chinese Restaurant.

"What do your palates desire?"  Duke asks lovingly.  Scarlet smiles and sighs.  Duke caresses her face.  "Is something troubling you?"  Scarlet shrugs, "I am afraid this is all a dream. All your love, your care, your tenderness, I don't want to wake up in the morning and find that it's all a dream."

"Why will you have such unrealistic conception?  You are treasure given by god. I will never let go of you."  Duke says.  Scarlet leans toward his body and Duke hugs her tightly for assurance.  Scarlet says, "I just feel like I am not worthy of you."  Duke thinks for a while and then smiles.  He knows what to do to make his princess spirit up.

After the dinner, Duke takes Scarlet hand and they walk down the street.  Scarlet asks, "we are not going to your car?"  Duke says, "where we are heading is not safe for my car."    Scarlet looks at Duke confused.  He just holds her close and says, "Promise me not to mention to your father our where about tonight, when you call to report the minutiae of our date."  They walk to a harbor dock and there are noises coming out form under a bridge.

Duke leads Scarlet under the abandoned bridge and she sees men, barbaric men, doing kick-boxing matches.  They are all in a circle, chanting and banging cans in strong rhythm which the boxers follow.  The fight is raw, wild and brutal.  The fighters are merciless.  Duke puts down a hundred.  "you are on, pretty boy."  The grubby man says.

"Your opponent is princess here."  Duke says.  The man laughs, "come on, princess.  We are going to give you the beating of a lifetime."  The other man says, "hey, man.  Becareful.  Remember what that Snake Eyes dude did to us last time Duke brought him here?"  A man walks out and says, "I will fight her."

"Who is that?"  Duke asks.  He never sees him before.  The other men says, "you better get out there or your little lady will be goner, man.  That dude is a totally psychotic contract killer.  He killed tons of our men already."  Scarlet says, "I can take care of myself."  She then walks out.  All men start cheering.  The man and Scarlet runs toward each other and start fighting.

The man is cold-blooded.  Every one of his move is designated to kill Scarlet.  The red hair princess doesn't even twitch.  She keeps her composure and counter-attack every moves with sharp punches and kicks.   Scarlet blocks his moves, does a triple kick, double punch and then a spin kick combo to the lethal man.  The man falls to the ground.

Scarlet returns to the Ops laughing happily, "Oh, Duke.   I had a great time tonight.  Thanks." Duke is happy to see his princess not sad anymore.  It bothers him to see Scarlet hurts because of him.  Yet, it's comforting to see he has that kind of effect on Scarlet.  Scarlet loves him so much.  He made a promise that he will never, ever leaves Scarlet.

Continue at Ch.8 


	8. 8

It's the end! My first story on fanfiction.net is done.  I feel so funny.  It's so strange. Again, Arigato, Top Hat-san, Cover Girl-san and Jet Li-san.  You are all excellent writer. I talk too much again! Sorry.  Here's the ending of my story. The Greatest Kick-Boxer Ch.8 

It's the second time Scarlet walks into the stadium of the annual martial art championship competition.  She is the returning champion this year.  Duke enters the competition this year, too.  He kisses Scarlet lightly on the cheek.  "This is for luck.  May the best person win." Scarlet smiles.  Scarlet ends up facing Terri again.  She finishes him off in less than 3 minutes.

Duke smiles at how much Scarlet improved.  He wants to punch Terri off the ring but seeing Scarlet beats up Terri is rewarding nevertheless.  It's the final stage now: Scarlet vs. Duke.  Scarlet is hit by the insecurity again.  Seeing Terri made her very depressed.   It's not that she is still hanging onto Terri.  She is over him the day she saw Snake Eyes doing kickboxing.  She is just afraid of losing Duke.

They start attacking each other.  They are both so good the audiences are in silence.  Scarlet is reserved in fighting Duke.  Duke can sense it, too.  He attacks her a little harder, just so she will fight back.  Then Scarlet sees her father in the audiences, and her brothers, and the kids form her dojo.  They are all cheering for her.

Scarlet takes a deep breath.  She knows what to do.  She fights Duke will all she got.  At one moment, Scarlet sees Duke looking at her.  She punches and kicks Duke right in front of him.  Duke gets too caught up at the punch and kick in front.  He didn't see the leg sweep coming from under and falls down.  Scarlet had tricked Duke with the trick he did to her the first time they fought.

"The returning champion, Scarlet O'Hara, had defended her title."  The announcer says, holding Scarlet's hand up.  Scarlet looks around and sees that Duke is missing.  Her father comes up and says, "are you alright?"  Scarlet nods, "Guess I lose another one, but I deserve the best, right?  Let's just go."  They leave.  Her brothers ask, "you want us to go and beat up Duke?"  Scarlet chuckles.

They go home and Scarlet is having dinner.  She misses Duke but she knows she can't let him win unless he is a better fighter.  After dinner, Scarlet goes to the dojo to practices with the wooden man.  Terri comes in, "hi, the door is open, so I let myself in…where is your boyfriend?  He left you, too?"  Scarlet holds down the urges to beat Terri to a pulp.  She can't do this right now.

"Princess, are you in there? You absent vexed me.  Why didn't you inform me of your departure?"  Duke comes in and kisses Scarlet, giving her a bunch of red roses and a Teddy bear with a shirt that says, "Kick it!"  Scarlet smiles, "Where were you?"  Duke kisses Scarlet, "For 5 minutes I was conversing with my commander.  Then I was in search of you for 3 hours."

"Your commander?"  Terri says.  General Hawk comes in from the door and goes, "Ahem."  Duke and Scarlet break off the kiss.  Hawk says, "So, you are Scarlet.  Now I see why Duke fallen head over heels for you.  Enchanted."  Hawk gives Scarlet a fatherly hug.  Terri says, "you are General Hawk!"  Hawk is a legend in the military.  Duke nods, "Hawk is like a father to me."  Hawk laughs, "Yeah, I smack him in the head if he misbehave."

Terri smirks annoying and says, "oh, Duke.  I am going to be the new commanding officer at the Special Ops.  They just let me in."  Duke says, "yes, I am aware of that.  Pentagon had informed me about your shameless pleading to get into the Ops.  Frankly, they are annoyed by your immature behavior.  I told them to take you in.  I am leaving the Special Ops,"   Scarlet asks, "You are?"  Duke says, "yeah, that's what I was talking to Hawk about.  I asked him to take you, too.  He was amazed by your abilities."

Hawk says, "I am starting G.I. Joes.  A new special units.  The Special Ops has too much restriction from Pentagon.  I need more freedom to move my troops around."  Duke says, "Basically, we can do whatever we want and Pentagon cannot interfere."  Scarlet sees Terri dying form jealousy now.  He is so mad he can kill someone.  Too bad he is not half a good fighter as anyone in the room.

"Seriously.  It is going to be a lot more dangerous and a lot more responsibilities.  You don't have to come with us if you don't want."  Hawk says.  Scarlet says, "I won't be afraid to go hell, as long as I'm with Duke."   Duke smiles and Hawk nods, "Welcome to G.I. Joes.  Scarlet.  We are proud that you are one of us."  Terri leaves.   He must be banging his head at some wall somewhere out there. 

"Well, don't let me get in your way.  Continue what you are doing."  Hawk says closing the door.  Duke pulls Scarlet close for a deep, passionate kiss and then says, "I still have one week vacation.  I know this beautiful, romantic beach in Thailand.  In the middle of the night, under the exotic moonlight, people will eat, and sing, and then they will start a kick-boxing game that made ours look like kindergarten game…."

Owari


End file.
